Farewell, My Love
by LakhesisdiAngelo
Summary: In an apocalyptical world everyone has to keep together, and make sure everyone is safe, that's why they search for anyone who wanders off from their little pack. Marco and Armin lead everyone and make sure everything runs smoothly, everyone else, well they go out and make sure the twos plans get carried out like they wish.


**Okay, so at first I wasn't going to finish this, but then my lovely girlfriend wanted more because I showed her what I had for it**

**So I wrote more, and more. Then soon I had finished the first chapter, so enjoy.**

**I only had planned for this fanfiction to have nine chapters, but if it turns out I need to write more than that I will. But I don't wanna just have an unplanned unknown number of chapters I wanna write like I did with Leico- I've Known You My Whole Life.**

**But here this is I actually got the idea while listening to Farewell, My Love by Gold Tattoos**

**and I got excited about it and such**

* * *

><p>Everyone knew it was a bad sign when Jean smirked. He always something interesting planned when he did so. He finally swung the blade and let it rest on his shoulder. "What do you say? Let's turn this place into a slaughter house~." That same smirk very much still present on his lips, his eyes flickered back to his companions, who were panting at this point.<p>

These days people enjoyed his and Eren's irrational thinking, it usually saved them at times, others it got them into deeper shit. But it all depended on who their opponents were, really, it did. It had been awhile since it started but still. The world had been overrun by anything anyone could think of; yes, that mean mythological gods, demons, angels, zombies, everything. In all honesty, it was pretty shitty.

Jean tapped his fingers against the handle of his blade once, then twice. His eyes went back to the problem at hand and sighed loudly. "Well guys?"

He felt his friends fidget slightly in uncertainty, until that is till Connie, of all people, spoke. "Didn't Armin and Marco say cause as little as trouble as possible? And I'm pretty fucking sure that means not turning this place into a slaughter house, man."

Jean whirled around and faced his bald headed amigo. "Are you suggesting we run?"

"Marco will be mad if we do so. Armin might be pretty disappointed too." Connie cocked his head to the side and grinned. He loved to use Marco and Armin against Jean very often, mostly because he knew Jean would do anything Marco said and Armin was like his best friend of some sort. But both were pretty smart so it would be the best, usually, to listen to them both.

After Jean had pondered these things for a few moments, he cursed lightly. "Fine, lets go back to them." He turned and headed out of the building he wanted to turn into a 'slaughter house,' he made a slight displease noise, he would have had fun if they would just let him.

When the group headed back to base Eren and Jean started arguing about the next time they came out, and who would be leading the group, the others never knew why they argued about that since Armin and Marco choose everyone who went and who led. It was sort of their program that started up since this whole thing had began.

Once they arrived back to the base Connie and Sasha sprinted inside to see what they were going to have for dinner, while the others put up their weapons up for the night. Eren nudged Jean lightly when he noticed their freckly bookworm standing in the doorway, watching everyone put away their weapons and discussing a few things quietly. Jean blinked a time or two before shifting his weight and heading over to the other.

Once the multi toned haired male arrived to the other he let his hands move and rest lightly on Marco's hips. "What's up, babe?" He raised an eyebrow in question.

Marco shifted some and pushed Jean's hands away from his hips. "Don't 'babe' me, Connie told me you tried to turn a building into a slaughter house, and almost everyone confirmed it. What did I tell you, Jean?" A frown was promptly upon his lips, he really didn't like when people did exactly the opposite of what he wanted.

Jean's lips parted for a moment as if he was going to say something, then he shut them once more before glancing to the side for a moment or two. There was probably one thing he hated more than Jaeger, that was Marco being mad at him or fussing at him in anyway. He let his nose scrunch up for a moment. "I- ." He thought for a moment, choosing his words carefully. "I got carried away, y'know?" He tilted his head some, giving Marco a small smile.

Marco kept that same frown upon his lips, it not budging one inch, finally he turned and began to walk the opposite direction. Jean broke one of the simplest rules they have in place for this whole operation, so, he was going to get punished, just like anyone else would. Marco sighed lightly and rubbed the side of his face and walked back to the library were Armin was standing over a table filled with open books; both old and new.

Marco let out a quick breath and returned to his place beside the blonde, he leaned over the table and went back to looking at book he had began looking at earlier. Usually they didn't need to research so much but they had noticed different types of creatures showing up around.

Armin looked up at Marco and tilted his head some. "So was it true?"

Marco sighed lightly and nodded. "Yeah, should we keep him here for the next mission or?" He tilted his head to the side for few moments.

Armin shrugged lightly. "We could, but do you really think you can tell him to stay? Or do I have to get Connie or Eren to do it?"

Marco scrunched up his nose lightly and stood up straight. "Of course I can, god, Armin, what do you think I do? Play into anything he wants?"

"Yes." Armin let a small smile play upon his lips. "You know you do."

Marco rolled his eyes, and moved away from the table a bit. "Oh hush, I can tell his ass he has to stay here, just wait." He turned lightly and waved lightly. "I'll be back." Armin watched a bit amused as Marco left the room, he knew Marco wouldn't pull it off, never.

Marco had walked around the building for a few minutes, finding everyone but the person he wanted to, sighing he sat beside Eren and glanced at the brunette male. He stayed quiet for a moment or two before speaking. "Where's Jean?" He glanced at the other and smiled lightly.

Eren blinked and looked at Marco, grinning lightly. "Why? Is it time for you guys to have sex?" Snickering lightly he patted Marco's shoulder. "Nah, but I don't keep up with him, ask Connie."

Marco sighed lightly and nodded slightly, pushing himself up from the seat and heading back to where he saw Connie last; in the kitchen with Sasha. Upon entering the two stopped talking instantly. Connie grinned at Marco. "Is Jean gonna get in trouble? Y'know he's hiding right?"

"Figured. Where's he at?" Marco tilted his head to the side for a moment.

"He's in the w-." Connie was completely cut off when Sasha slapped her hand over his mouth and presses a finger over her lips, making a small shhhing sound, when that happened Marco just tilted his head to the side and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Sasha, where's Jean?" The freckled male crossed his arms, he really didn't have time to play these petty games with these two, and it was quickly getting frustrating. Even though his frustration was very much present on his face Sasha kept quiet and made Connie do so too. Finally Marco through up his hands. "Fine! I'm going outside to look for him, alone!." He scrunched up his nose and walked past ever person and right out of the building. He went unprotected, completely.

Them hiding Jean was just a fun little game, but once Marco went outside alone, without a weapon, it got majorly serious. Connie scrambled away from Sasha quickly, and spoke with a half harsh tone. "Sasha! Are you insane!? He's going to get killed out there! And if we let him die looking for Jean who's in their room, Jean will murder us!"

Sasha blinked a few times. "Connie! You're right go tell Jean! I'll go get Eren and grab our weapons!" She dropped the food she had in her hands from earlier, realizing how serious this matter was now. She ran in the direction she knew Eren would be in, while Connie ran down the corridor yelling for Jean to get up because Marco went outside alone and unarmed.

The building was loud with quick rushed noises for a few minutes before Eren, Connie, Sasha, Jean, and even Armin ran out the building, looking around at the surrounding area for a moment. Once they saw Marco was not in the area Jean quickly turned heels and grabbed Connie by the shirt and growled. "I swear to god Connie! If we don't Marco soon I will kick your ass! Considering you just let him walk out!"

Connie flinched lightly before retorting lightly. "I'm sorry! But it was Sasha, and he did walk past Eren on his way out the building, why didn't he stop Marco?"  
>Jean let his eyes flash to Eren and Sasha for a quick moment before he released Connie and made a small displeased noise. "Let's just find Marco before he gets his freckly ass killed."<p>

All of them nodded quickly, Armin stared at Jean and then glanced down for a moment, Jean really wouldn't want to go on missions any more if Marco did die, and it'd be like loosing two good members at once, and it weaken the team as a whole. Armin let a soft breath escape his lips. They had to find Marco, and soon.

The group split up into two teams, Connie and Sasha went one way to find Marco, and then Eren, Jean and Armin went the other way. They figured with them spread out like that they'd be able to find Marco quicker, which would be pretty good.

The two teams spent two hours looking around, every place they could think of, the first people to give up were Connie and Sasha, they had told the others that they would go back and wait at the base to see if Marco comes back, which Armin thought was a great idea, so they allowed it. Jean and Eren kept looking while Armin kept telling them new places to look.

They finally found something of Marco's it looked like his clothes snagged on something, it looked like he was irritated from the way the cloth piece was teared. Armin smiled a bit, this was good, he looked at Jean really quickly. "He could be in here, but remember to keep an eye on everything too." Jean rolled his eyes and pushed his way into the building, yelling for Eren to take Armin and search the downstairs area while he went up.


End file.
